the Survivor
by renXaerrow
Summary: about a girl who used to be on a team called the Silver Falcons, but when she was 9 she left. soz the summary is a bit rubbish. AerrowXOC


Information

Name: Lunar

Description: I have blue eyes long silver hair, pale skin, and a thin figure. I wear a black that goes to the middle of my thigh what has one thick strap that goes around my neck and I wear knee length boots.

History: I was on the Silver Falcons team but the team died out and as I thought it was their fault and so I became a one woman bounty hunter to earn as much money as possible, it turned out that Dark Ace hired me, I never even thought about how doing anything for him and the cyclonians would cause so much pain, but I collected everything they needed to eliminate a team he had once been on. He succeeded and at once I had seen my mistake though I could never show my face again. Under an allies I travelled the world and earned the status as a sky night, but I never got a squadron convinced I would destroy them. Now I have found that the Cyclonians have a master and are planning to get the aurora stone, so I have made plans to infiltrate their base undercover and recover the stone and gain my dignity back.

Chapter one.

"So am I in." I asked leaning on my hips."The gig you pulled for me caused great power to come my way, and that leaves you with a good enough resume to be in with me. But first you must meet the master." Said Dark Ace defiantly checking me out."Try me." I said, a bit miffed that he liked me, but the more I pulled him along the closer I would get to the inside group. We walked through a few hallways and doors before reaching a wide open circular room with a cloaked figure and machine in front of it. This was it I had to put on a good show."Master, this is out new applicant." Ace said bowing as the figure turned around." I told you not to bring anyone in here.""She helped us to destroy the weak Storm Hawks.""Well, then let us she what she can do." A hand reached up and pulled the hood down, I had a small pang of shock when I saw she was just a girl, much like me, but with long black hair. I recovered without even showing any emotion on my face."You can not fight her, she will be killed." Ace said, and I almost lashed out that I was a bit stronger but I bit my tongue."That is why you will fight her." Her voice came out snake like. " And if you decline I will have to kill her for seeing this room.""fine, where.""Here is fine, then one rule is if you break the machine you pay with your life.""I can handle that." I said and walked to the far part of the room before turning around waiting for the attack. Ace faced me from where he was and pulled out a sword which lighted up a glowing red. I pulled our two swords from their holders behind my back. I took a deep breath and pulled two power crystal from a pouch tucked away, and plugged them into the handles of the two swords where openings were. They glowed a dark purple. Our saw his eyes light with the hope of a good battle, too bad it would not last long. His eyes seemed to go red, and I recognized the sky night special move as he brought it up and down firing a huge slash at me. I leaped away as it flew past and hit the back wall. I jumped and landed behind him. The same thing seemed to happen to me as I lifted into the air with a pair of silver wings, I then made an X with my sword and thrust it downward, this threw Ace off guard, and the purple X hit him with full force. He flew into the wall all the way across the room. I sheathed the swords and walked away. The 'Master' looked at me her eyes laughing, and I knew why. Right before the red flash came down on me I ducked and it almost hit Cyclones but she stopped it with her own magic. I turned and knocked the sword out of Aces had, and then brought out a spinning kick it to his stomach."That's enough." said Master Cyclones. "since Ace likes you and you seem to be one of the best, I will leave you to his squadron." I bowed at her words and left the room, Ace came up behind me before he could talk I spoke up."You should not go easy just because I am new." I said brushing a few strands of silver from my face."Well, how else would have made you look good." He said taking the bait. I walked off, but he caught my arm. "I have your uniform." He handed me a red shirt and black pants."Okay." I took it and tried to move away."Where did you get that move.""I was once a sky night.""You told me your name was Croma, but I did some research, and found out who you really are, Lunar.""I left my past for a reason, and you could leave it too, or I could stab you with a blade, your choice." I said and walked away."Hold on." He said and spun me around and grabbed my face and an arm to hold me in place. "So you think you can just walk away. I don't like anyone disrespectful, but you and I are just alike, and I find it attracting." He pulled me closer."One more move and the dagger is through your heart." I said the unhealed arm holding a dagger to his chest."Charming." He said and threw me down to the floor. I pushed my self up and walked away aware of his eyes upon me.

"Creep." I muttered as I left the first hallway and found myself in another. A bunch of talons, or Dark Aces group were headed down the hall. I passed them, many of there heads turned, but I ignored it. Who needed attention, I needed to get away, far away. I needed to think. I lost my way and had to double back about five times. I finally found the hanger and my own vehicle, of my own design. A Dragon Wing, as I called it. The motorcycle part looked like everyone else's except for the perfect coat of black paint and the silver wheels. And then came the best part, I jumped up onto the bike and drove it right out of the hanger and into a steep vertical dive. I saw the ground coming up fast and right when crashing was eminent I unfired them, a pair of retractable dragon wings, they were a purple, violet actually, and they seemed quite thin, but were invincible when it came to fire, ice, water, and bullets. The only thing that could break them were full on close contact, and even after that they healed themselves. The wings picked up on the wind and I missed the ground completely. I pushed to full throttle and flew in a loop as I rode upward vertically. I levied out to horizontal and circled the base three times before flying out to get a full aspect of the region. I saw something shimmer and saw that I still had the dagger closed in my hand. I tucked it away unseen still.I was out for a while just to fly, and find away to infiltrate if I had to sneak in, but I could work around it. Then I snapped into reality as I heard other vehicles motors behind me."Look, guys someone new to pick on." A snakes voice sounded, I turned to see Raptors behind me. I grimaced and the leader how had addressed me saw to. "And, she even looks scared." He said laughing, it sounded more like wising."If you can catch me." I yelled as my wings closed and I dived. "Hey boys, lets show what the raptors can do." He said and they followed, but they had not seen the design of my wings, I was in luck. I pulled off the same close stunt, and they tried to do the same, but they crashed. I glided to land and watched them surface from the wreckage."Ha, you couldn't keep up with a armature, if you tried.""Spineless human, you need to be taught a lessen." He hissed again as he pulled out a lesson gun, but my two swords were already in my hand. "Try me." I said, but another motor can up behind us on motor bike."Ravess, Spine, we don't need your help to deal with this one." The Raptor said addressing a red head skinny woman, and a building of a man with black hair."Raptor, I would not do that, she is a former sky night, and one of us, under Dark Ace." Said the one called Ravess."So, maybe she should be taught a lesson." And the Raptor fired at me. I took my sword and reflected it at him."Ahhh." He exclaimed and ducked having it hit one of his group and the giant lizard being thrown a few feet, luckily he was wearing some kind of armour, so he would be fine."Listen, Raptor, and You," She said pointing at me. "Master Cyclones wants us, now." Ravess said and drove away. I hopped on mine and flew up and back to the hanger. I saw Dark Ace looking for me on his own vehicle, so I decided to pull one of my favourite moves. I passed him and he spun the bike around to follow me, when I reached the hanger I closed the wings, and I could feel Dark Ace's eyes burning into my back as I fell, I slammed on the bikes brakes and the wheels stopped, then I pressed a button and jumped from the bike. It landed, perfectly, as usual, and the kickstand sprung out of place to keep the bike from falling. I flipped in mid air and landed on my toes right beside the bike. I stood up and straightened out smoothed my clothes and walked back through the hallways fully aware of all the eyes on me.

I went into the hallway and changed into the clothes that Dark Ace had given me before. I looked horrible. I left the room I had used to change and walked down the hallway. Suddenly the whole place shook and I had to catch myself against a wall. When it stopped I ran ahead and found the circular room. when I entered the only people in there were Dark Ace and Master Cyclones. I walked forward keeping my face calm and firm. Master Cyclones had the crystal in her hands. I stared openly, amazed at the power emanating from it. Ace put his arm around my waste and I flinched, but regained composure before he noticed."I just took out all the squadrons and there sky Knights, using the aurora crystal, it has more power than I ever imagined." He said this pulling me closer. All I wanted to do was hit him full in the face, but I had to remain calm. Master Cyclones babbled on about how she would use the machine...take over the universe...insert evil laugh here, that kind of thing. When she finished she told Ace to keep guard outside, and instructed me to keep guard inside. They left and I realized the grave mistake she had made, and the great opportunity I had. I seized the opportunity and tried to remove the crystal, but it was looked in, I was going to have to destroy the machine. I pulled out a sword, but the I heard a CLICK-TWANG as a ice bullet was shot at me, I dogged it and spun around the one sword in my hand. They were upon me and A huge monster, I confirmed as a wallop held me down. "You will regret that." I said and kicked the wallop in the stomach. I spun and brought a sword the other, he was a skinny blonde, who had way to much self confidence."If you were not about to kill me I could ask you on a date." He said. I rolled my eyes and lifted the sword half an inch. "Who are you?" I hissed, but then the door to the room open and Master Cycloness and Dark Ace came in. I put the sword back in place."Enough, I've got them." Said Master Cyclones while she used her own power to look them in a cylinder above the machine. "They will be the first to test the crystals wrath." She spoke menacing spilling on every word. I hung around but soon left. Even if they had tried to hurt me I should save the boy and wallop. As soon as I left, I found the place they had come through and saw a boy peaking though, this one had red hair. I came up behind him and put a hand over his mouth."Who are you?" I repeated quietly."I could ask you the same thing." A voice came into my ear. I spun around letting go of the boy. "Starling." I breathed."Lunar." She said in the same tone. "You are still alive.""No, I'm dead." I said in a flat tone. "But, I do see you survived the interceptor attack.""No, I'm dead." She said matching my tone. "But, what are you doing here? Last I heard you betrayed...""Yes, but right now that dose not matter. I only want to help. And by the way, whose the kid?""The kid, is your age and he is a sky Knight." Starling said and looked over at him."Names Aerrow." He said blandly."Well Aerrow, what's the plan?" I asked."Get the aurora crystal." He said unsure."Wow, you were right a modern genius." I said rolling my eyes."Do you have a better idea?" Asked Starling."I guess not, so get the crystal, simple enough." I said"Only if you could be quieter." said Master Cyclones smiling. She through her power at us, I jumped in the way and used one of my swords to deflect it. "I've got the girl, Starling get Ace, Aerrow, get the crystal." I yelled. "Unless you have a better plan." I said when they did not move. the we all sprung into action. I attacked swiftly and carefully, but her attention was caught when Aerrow was saving those in the cylinder and taking the crystal. I took my chance and used most of my energy in my sky knight move. She hit the wall and crumpled. I turned and helped Starling with Dark Ace, I nailed him in the ribs with a kick, and then remembered my one wish. I swung my hand back and punched him in the face, but it wasn't till he looked at me that I realized the laughter in his eyes I gasped and heard someone yell run, but the Master Cyclones had already cast her spell, and my world went dark.

I woke up with no idea were I was. I lifted my eye lids and found Starling over me, along with Aerrow. I tried to sit up, but felt a shock of pain, I looked down and saw my ribs bandaged."Don't let her sit up, it could cause internal bleeding or some other horrific sickness." Said a dark voice."One, were am I, two, what happened, and three who said that?""Well one you our on our carrier ship, or Condor." Said Aerrow."Two, don't worry, we all got away safe, and we managed to grab your vehicle, but we kept them occupied, but we were losing, Aerrow ended up destroying the crystal, it was the only choice we had." Starling was explaining slowly while helping me stand.""Third," Continued Aerrow. "That was Stork""Who?." I asked blinking."Stork." He said pointing at a green Merb with black hair. "And, while I am at it, this is Piper." He said pointing out a girl with blue hair black skin and an air of sane about her. "This is Junko." He waved toward the Wallop who shyly waved back. "And this is..." The blonde cut in."Finn, and about that date." He said hitting on me."Will he always be like that." I asked rolling my eyes."Until he realizes he is not in your league, which means close to forever.""Great." I said and rolled my eyes again. Piper laughed."Hate to interrupt, but we are there." Said Stork, controlling the Condor."Where?" I asked."Terra Atmosia, were the sky knight council is." Said Aerrow, and I groaned."You guys go on, we can catch up." said Starling.

After an hour everything to do with the Storm Hawks was settled out and My terms had been discussed, against my will. The worst part was over, except for the fact the Squadron was not official, they left knowing that even if they did not have the paper work they could still be their own squadron, I was rather impressed. Until they turned to me with my consequence. "We decided, that you can spend community service helping the Storm Hawks." He made a gesture for me to leave, he had given me a statement, I saw Starling leave, and raced after her."Starling, you have some explaining.""I do not owe you anything, I got you out of Jail.""And into a trap.""No, and you can do this, it will be good for them, I trust you , and they will trust you too, as long as you tell them the truth. You are like a sister to me, and I would not have suggested it to them if I did not think you could do it, come on, Lunar, you know they need an eye on them. Please.""Fine." I said, she had hit a soft spot. "Now, when can I take these bandages off.""Piper would know. Go ask her, but one more thing." She said and held her hand up for a high five."A high five?" I said, she gave me a look. I gave her a high five and felt something land in my hand. I brought it down and looked at the key. "Thanks, I was wondering when I would get this back." It was the only key to my Dragon Wing."I took it for a test drive, runs nice even though it went through an explosion. I left it by the condor, so you could catch up.""Starling, if you ever need anything...""You will do it, I'll hold you to that.""See you Starling." I said and ran off to catch up to the condor.I found myself abandoned, as the Condor had already taken off. I lifted the key and flipped it around three times. It sparkled a bright yellow and blinked a few times. I tucked it into my hidden crystal pouch and watched as my Dragon Wing soared out of the sky. It landed gently beside me, I hopped on and took of. I reached the location of the condor in a minute, even though they had had a long head start. I saw the hanger was closing, I had to make a break for it, it would be close, but I had survived, and attempted worse. I through in the throttle and went to max speed, I eased on the curve and slipped into the crack that was left. Yes, I thought, but the back wheel was pinched and the bike slipped and flipped over. I jumped from it but had to flip myself barely missing whoever was closing the hanger. I walked over and straightened the vehicle and checked the tire. It needed repairs."Umm...Lunar was it?" A voice said behind me."Oh, Piper, yeah I will explain in a minute, but the council sent me, and when in the world of Atmos can I take these bandages off." I said looking down. Piper laughed."You were just bruised, go ahead and remove them. By the way how did you do that.""Well," I said blushing a bit. "I just, practice I guess.""So let me take you to the main room and you can, as you said, explain.""This should be fun." I muttered while following her back into the Condors body."Hey, everybody, Lunar showed back up and I want to know why, so everyone get in here." She shouted."Way to make me feel important." I muttered were she could not here me.

When we had sat down, Aerrow, Stork, Junko, and Finn, had all shown up."So what was your sentence?" Asked Aerrow."well, first is first I guess, but I would appreciate it if no one interrupted me." I took a moment to look around, no one said anything, I was going to have to explain. I let out a sigh and began... "Okay, well the council sentenced me to stay with all of you and to help, or assist you in any way needed. But, I should tell you why I was sentenced. Alright, I was part of a squadron called Silver Falcons." At this statement there were many gasps, but I carried on..."I was one of five, as you all are, but I was no sky night, and I was only eight. The only reason I was allowed was because Starling vouched for me, even though she was on the interceptors we were best friends, I was a lot younger than all my fellows, but had the best technical skills. However, that was not enough, one day they wanted me to fight, and to plan. They could of had our master planer do it, but they gave me a chance. It all went into chaos, we lost our vehicles and someone's life." My eyes began to tear up, but I held the water works back."I, I, I, lost my twenty year old sister that day as she put her self in danger to save my life. After her death I left the team, and soon after noticed that it fell apart, I was devastated and hated the rest of my team, they had given me a job I knew I could not do, and it was all there fault. Or so I imagined. I turned nine, and by then hate had engulfed me, I had to do something with my life. I built the Dragon Wing, and then went out into Atmos, I ended up becoming a bounty hunter, I would hunt down anyone or anything. I was at the bottom of the pit, but to me, I could bring in the low life, the slime, and it was taking down the bad guy. However, soon enough the Cycloniens found me, and used me, though I thought it was just another job, but I helped get Dark Ace the power he needed to..." I chocked, but carried on my voice mealy above a whisper..."I, helped him to destroy the Storm Hawks. After that happened, I was shocked and left I hid out for a very long time, never wanting to face my past. But I finally came out of shock and learned to accept what I did, I changed my name to Croma and , after my tenth birthday, applied for sky Knight, I never thought I would have it in me, but all those years of learning, and mastering techniques I flew through the lessons and test like that." I said snapping my fingers.

"So then I just hung around waiting, trying to redeem myself. Then I found that the Cyclonians would steel the Aurora crystal. I then promised myself that I would do this, and then go to regain my confidence, and except the consequences. So I joined the Cyclonians, and became a talon under Dark Ace, I was impressed that master Cyclones was only as old as I was, but still had so much power. I gained her confidence easily, and then, well I found you and, you know the rest of the story." I finished. "Now I have to stay with you and help you with your quest and all.' I muttered."So, you took down the Storm Hawks." Aerrow said blandly."Yes." I said breathless. "I am so sorry." I looked at all of them, and realized that tears had fallen down my cheeks. I whipped them away as fast as possible and looked away."It's okay." said Piper wrapping an arm around me. "You deserve all of our sympathy." I jumped away from them."I want no sympathy, I did wrong and I can face the consequences... I tears were for my sister." I walked away and felt another tear on my cheek."Don't be, we forgive you, and we mean it, but if you are going to help us you have to be part of the team, and we welcome any help you can be." Aerrow spoke quietly, not wanting to anger me."Thank You all, I accept your proposal, but I will not stop my ranking as sky Knight, if that's okay with you Aerrow.""Sure, I would not expect less." I heard him move and I turned around. He was holding out his hand, I took it and shook. "Welcome to the team." He said. I could not help my self, and hugged him."Thank you." I said releasing him."Welcome to the team." The rest of them repeated, almost as if I never hugged Aerrow."I have to get back to driving the ship, before we all crash and die." said Stork walking off. I broke into a laugh."Is everyone around here always so happy?" I asked sarcastically. The whole squadron cracked up.... The first trial was over, and the rest I could be ready for with new friends


End file.
